


The truth is...

by SaraHudson112



Series: Homecoming Parenting [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: Aunt May is worried, Peter has problems, The Avengers knows about what the media says, The media is full of bullshit, Tony Stark Has A Heart, tony is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: The media sometimes can turn something good in the worst thing of the world. Tony knows this, Peter doesn't.





	The truth is...

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! Special thanks to FayeDuLake who suggested this. I saw your comment and right away knew how I wanted this story to go. I hope you enjoy it. So this story is the perspective from the avengers and Tony, Peter's perspective is something I still have to write, but let me know if you would like to read it! I don't know if I should continue this since my grammar skills are not that good, but let me know if you would like to read more of this one. :) And by the way, I have to say all the little fics part of the series are not totally related and totally not following a certain time line. Thanks for reading, see you next time! <3

Steve was the first one to know about it. He saw the newspapers talking about Tony Stark and his new boy toy. The article in a gossip magazine was absolutely horrible and disrespectful, but then again, those kind of magazines always took advantage of situations, and with Tony’s long record of lovers and scandals, it only made sense. He read the NewYork Times, he found one small article about Stark and his new intern.

_Anthony Stark, better known as Iron Man, is often seen with his new intern, a boy from Queens called Peter Parker and everyone is questioning Stark’s real intentions with this Young boy who is only fifteen years old…_

He threw the newspapers in the trash after read those lines. It was the third newspaper he read with almost the same article.

___________________________________

Sam was watching TV in the kitchen, eating a bowl of fruit in the morning when the people in the show started talking about Tony. He wasn’t putting attention until they mentioned Peter Parker. The screen showed two pictures, one of a younger Tony and one of Peter. They were talking about the similarities between them and he stopped eating just to put all his attention in the show.

_“It is kind of a weird thing, you know? This billionaire and genious showing off in a school from Queens just to pick up a Young kid like Peter. It sounds to me like something is going on between them and…_

_“Maybe Stark has a thing for Young kids…” Someone interrupted the woman who was talking, but then she added._

_“No, no! I mean, to me it looks more like a father-son relationship. Come on, Stark is in age, maybe the boy is in reality his son. It won’t surprise me if this Young boy from Queens is his son, because… come on, we’re talking about playboy Anthony Stark…”_

_“Yeah, and we can only hope that, because we can see a future scandal if it tourns out the kid is not his son. Because, let’s be real, no one believes this kid is ‘an intern’ for Stark Industries. They haven’t released a internship since the whole Germany fiasco…”_

_“What do you think, people? Let us know by tweeting with the hashtag ‘Stark New Scandal’ is he really a sugar daddy for this Young boy, or worse, maybe we found out his illegitimate son!”_

Sam couldn’t believe it.

___________________________________

Natasha was looking at the news in her starkpad when the article popped up in one of the preliminars. It had a picture of Peter and Tony together buying in Best Buy. Peter was smiling at Tony and Tony was arms crossed, with a scold face. She oppened the article an started Reading the information, just to found out how bad things were going on.

_“Tony Stark billionaire sugar daddy? –The former CEO of Stark Industries was spotted buying all sort of things for this Young boy who was particularly excited but also a Little shy, this past Sunday. They were at ‘Best Buy’ ‘Target’ and some other clothing stores. Some sources had speculate that it’s posible this teenager is, in fact, Tony Stark’s son, but there haven’t been any press article by Stark Industries or Stark’s group of lawyers to clarify where this boy stands in the life of the famous Iron Man.”_

__________________________________

Clint was watching TV with his wife, their kids were already sleeping in their bedrooms and he felt a Little tired, but they still stayed to finish the show they were watching. It was one of those “Late late shows” that his wife enjoyed, so he couldn’t deny her that time for her.

_“…Now, people, please, watch this picture…” The man showed a photo of Tony with Peter, they were eating Ice Cream in a place that looked expensive, they were smiling. “…please watch this and tell me they’re not like father and son…”_

Laura poked Clint’s side. “Look, is Tony with Peter” The woman didn’t know about Peter’s real identity, she only knew about the kid being an intern for Stark. Clint turned his attention to the TV.

 “ _... a lot of people are saying Tony Stark has a thing for Young boys, and let me tell you this, you all are disgusting. I particularly think this teenager is more his son than all the stupid things you’ve been speculating about this relationship. Seriously, the people of this magazines and gossip shows should be ashamed of exposing this as a bad thing and talking so bad about someone who has always been here to protect us…”_

“Wow… How dare they? Tony has been nothing but like a father for that kid and they say those horrible things about him… I can’t believe it.” Laura seemed angry about it and Clint might not be in the best terms with Tony, but he knew pretty well that Tony was so overprotective of Peter that he often put his life in danger to protect him. It was only matter of time for the media started talking shit about Tony as always. At least not everyone was doing it, there were some shows that still defended Stark.

___________________________________

“You sure you want to do this?” Rhodey asked, Tony was sitting in a couch with a glass full of whisky.

“I don’t know… But… it’s the best for him.” He said. Rhodey could see how Tony was being crushed with so much sorrow but he had made his decision.

“Tony, we could find a way to fix this… we just have to release a official statement…” Tony stopped Pepper before she continued.

“And what are we going to tell the press, Pepper? That he’s my son? He already has so many problems in his school and by the way, his aunt wants to kill me for all this.”

_______________________________

“Fix this, Stark. Fix it now, you don’t have any idea of how bad Peter is, he can’t be at school because they’ve been bullying him and it’s just getting worse, and worse.” May spoke loudly through the phone.

“I tried, May. I swear to you I tried. But, there’s no way we can fix this. I can say whatever I want in the press conference and they are going to take my words and twisted them to make it only worse than you think.” Tony was already exasperated. Not against May, but against himself. He only wanted to protect Peter and support him like a father figure, a mentor, someone Peter could rely on, and the media took his relationship with Peter and turned it into something disgusting. He couldn’t risk to say something in a press conference without giving away too much about Peter, and with Spiderman in the picture, fighting criminals in Queens, it only started to make things worse. Spiderman was related to The Avengers because of what happened in Germany, and it was just a matter of time before the media put two and two and linked together Spiderman, Peter Parker, Tony Stark and Avengers in one line.

“Say you are his father…” May breathed harsh in the phone and Tony frozed inmediately. “Stark are you there? Can you hear me?” The woman insisted.

“May I can’t…”

“Yes, you can. If you say you are his father then everything will make sense for the media, right? And they will leave alone my Peter.”

“No, May. Saying to the world Peter is my son only could turn things worst.”

“Worst than what, Tony? Worst than the whole media thinking my nephew is being sexually assaulted by you? Worst than his whole school bullying him and calling him things like “stark’s bitch”? I’m not asking you to legally sign papers or pay for anything, I’m just asking you to fix this so Peter at least can get through his years of school without being called things like this.”

“May I… I don’t know…” Tony didn’t have words to explain himself.

“I know you have done a lot for him, I trusted you with this spiderman thing and I trusted you with his well being and I know this is not fair for you, but think about it, you probably won’t be affected by all this rumours, but Peter? Peter is the one who’s recieving all the consequences.”

___________________________

“It only be a matter of some weeks, maybe one month till the media finally calms down about the news, but after that, I’m sure Peter will be fine.” Pepper said to Tony who was playing with something in his hands. He was nervouss and not even Pepper was able to calm him down.

“Things are going to explode…” He said, speaking softly.

“I know, but it is the right thing to do, Tony. I know it can be a lot to you, but I’m proud you’re willing to do this for Peter.”

“I never imagined to have a son like this.”

They had a whole press conference for the final announcement. Tony was terrified of the crowd for the first time in his whole life. He had only one chance to not screw things up.

He stood from his seat and before he went to the press room he looked to his Friends.

“I want bodyguards for Peter and May 24/7 since now, nothing to scandalous, something discret. I know Peter can protect himself but I want at least two bodyguards for him when he’s in school to protect him from all the media… “

“Sure, boss, I got this” Happy reassured him and Tony nodded and then sighed deeply.

“Come on, Tones. You can.” Rhodey patted him on the back and he smiled. It was moment, he had to do it.

_________________________________

“Why you didn’t tell me?” Ned was next to Peter, they both were in Peter’s room, eating popcorn and watching the press conference. May was in the house too, but it was one of Tony’s houses in Manhattan, not their apartment in Queens. They were staying there only for security.

“It is nothing, Ned.” Peter said.

“So this mean you are moving in with Mr. Stark? Are you going to change of school? Oh my god, are you going to inherite Stark Industries?” Ned was over the top with his questions.

“No, Ned. I’m not. Is weird, ok? Don’t ask about it”

“Ok, ok… but, does this mean we get to tell everyone you are spiderman?”

“No, Ned! We can’t tell anyone. I don’t want to drag more attention. So you have to stay silent about this. It is hard enough with this.” Peter sighed with frustration. Things in his school were terrible and he doubted anything would be the same after the announcement. Sure, he agreed with it, he came to terms with Tony and the man offered so many ways out for him to decide, his aunt was in agreement with it too, but the fact Tony was exposing himself in front of the whole world just to stop the media from calling Peter so many disgusting things, made Peter felt like he was only a big problem in Tony’s life.

 

“ _I know everyone is been wondering who the boy is and where he stands in my life. So many of you have said disgusting things about him and about me, but there’s only one truth...”_

_“And what is that truth, Mr. Stark?” The blonde lady asked, the room was completely silence._

_“The truth is… he is my son…”_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
